


Snow comes down in June

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Denial, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Well - Freeform, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Kon and Tim are better off as friends. No, really.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Snow comes down in June

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day seven: getting back together.

“I don’t know if this was a good idea.” 

Tim flinched, and Kon cursed himself and his big mouth. “Not like that! The sex was awesome. Obviously.” 

“But?” Tim raised an eyebrow, visibly trying not to look pleased with the compliment. 

“What now? Not going to lie, I’m pretty into you. It’s just…” 

“We’re friends,” Tim finished for him, understanding blooming on his face. “And we live together.”

“Yeah. Dating would be difficult, and you’re, like, important, dude.” It was true. As amazing as last night had been—as much as Kon wanted nothing more right now than to add to the hickey already blooming on Tim’s pale throat—the idea of losing Tim made something in his stomach clench and scream.

Tim considered the problem for a minute. Kon waited him out patiently. His friend always needed his time with this kinda stuff. 

“Yeah, I can see where you come from,” Tim finally agreed. “Friends?” He reached out a hand. 

Kon grinned, relieved, and took it. “ _Best_ friends.” 

In the spirit of everything being completely normal and fine, Kon decided to go and get laid with someone else. And he was lucky: The second girl he struck up a conversation with at the student bar seemed to be down. Kon liked the humor in her intelligent blue eyes; the way she gave back as good as it got, and didn’t beat around the bush when she asked: “So, your place?” 

“I live at the dorms, so… How about yours?” 

“I got three roommates, so no way.” She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulders. “Surely, you can arrange something at your dorm?” 

Something in him squirmed at the idea of texting Tim and asking if he could scram for an hour or so. “Uh. My roommate—he’s sick. Don’t wanna kick the poor guy out when’s already feeling like shit, y’know?” 

“Uhuh.” Her eyes had turned skeptical. “Sure. Maybe another time, then?” 

“Yeah, that—that’d be nice.” 

But she didn’t give him her number, and by the end of the night, Kon headed back to the dorm alone. 

Tim looked up from his laptop in surprise. “Oh, hey. Thought you were heading out tonight?” 

Kon knew his outfit (tight black shirt, even tighter jeans) gave him away. He also knew that Tim would be kind enough to let him get away with it if he lied, so he shrugged. “Changed my mind. Wanna watch some Star Trek instead of working on that essay?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Okay, so that hadn’t been ideal, but whatever. He just had to get used to the idea of Tim as just his buddy again. Next time.

When Kon tried again, it wasn’t at a bar, but the Cockpit, their local queer club. As a group, they came here often. Sometimes one or two of them decided to streak out on their own if someone caught their eye, and today Kon was determined that it would be him. 

It didn’t take long before some caught his eye. Pietro, his name was, and he was slim and athletic, just how Kon liked them. He seemed amenable to the idea, too, chatting with him for a while and agreeing to being bought a drink. 

When he stepped up to the bar, though, Kon got a surprise. “Tim? What’re you doing here alone?” 

Tim shrugged. “The others wanted to dance. I’m just not in the mood.” 

From the corner of his eyes, Kon could see Pietro turn around and smile at him, clearly expecting him to walk over any second now. 

“Go on,” Tim gently shoved his shoulder, though he wasn’t smiling. “Someone’s getting impatient.” 

Kon looked helplessly between Pietro and Tim. It was no contest, really. “Actually… I’m starving. Wanna see if the caf still has some of those pancakes?” 

Tim’s face lit up. “Sure.” 

Pietro turned away, disappointment evident on his face. 

Urgh. Kon was destined to not get laid again ever. Problem was: When he looked at Tim’s smile, he didn’t even mind all that much. 

Maybe, Kon thought, the issue was that he’d been focusing on himself instead of Tim. Perhaps he just needed to see Tim be happy (or at least smexy) with someone else to get over this entire thing. 

So the next time they went to the Cockpit, he made a point of nudging Tim toward every guy that looked even remotely interested, even going so far as ditching him when one was finally coming over to them.

The next time he checked, Tim and the dude were getting it on on the dancefloor. That was some foreplay right there, Kon thought, watching in fascination. Plan flawlessly executed, then. A+, well done. 

It felt good. Really. 

“What’s got you looking like old sour grapes himself?” Cassie slapped his back, making him almost choke on his drink. 

“Just watching Timmy get some.” 

She followed his line of sight and whistled. “Not _that_ ’s a catch.”

Kon frowned. “Ya think so? I’d have said he’s not pretty enough for Tim.” 

“Pretty.” Cassie stared at him. “You think Tim’s into pretty boys. _Pretty._ ” 

“Yeah, you know, like those boys in his judo magazines. Dude looks more like a jock.” A thought struck Kon. “If he’s doing this to make fun of Tim—”

“You know what.” Cassie took a deep breath. “I wash my hands off you two. Go fuck in an alley for all I care, I’m gonna get another drink.” 

Hurt, Kon looked after. Why would she say something like that? He was just trying to look out for his friend! 

…was he? 

The bus ride back to campus was way too quiet. None of the others had wanted to leave yet, but Tim had been busy with Jock Guy, and Kon hadn’t trusted himself not to interfere if he stayed. So. The first bus home it was. 

At least this gave him plenty of space to be mad at himself. What the fuck did he think he was doing? He had no right to be jealous of whoever Tim was fucking. It had been Kon who’d suggested they stay friends, after all. 

Worse, Tim had been unbothered by Kon’s earlier attempts to hook up with other people, so it was just Kon who was stuck on that night. 

Images played in his mind of Tim grinding against the other guy at the club, shaking that tight butt of his in the adorable way he had when he was trying to be sexy. His mouth must've tasted so sweet, just like when Kon had been the one kissing him—

Kon banged his head against the window and cursed. 

“Why in the world are you reading your English assignment at one in the morning?” 

“Why the hell are you back already?” Kon asked in return, blinking. He’d only been home for half an hour. Tim must’ve taken the bus right after Kon’s. “What happened to what’s-his-name?” 

Tim made a dismissive noise as he took off his shoes and coat. “Not really my type.” 

“I knew it,” Kon whispered under his breath in triumph. Louder, he asked: “What did you end up doing?” 

“Ditched him while he was in the men’s room.” 

“…that’s cold,” Kon laughed. He wasn’t proud of it, but man, that felt good to hear. 

Tim shrugged again, letting himself collapse on the bed next to Kon in a graceless heap. “Don’t really care. He’s not important.” 

“Aww, c’mere.” Kon pulled Tim into his lap, knowing how cuddly the other got when drunk. Tim made a contend noise in reply, settling down into a nap while Kon kept reading. 

It was comfortable, Kon realized. Despite their claims to the contrary, they had been keeping a careful distance between ever since that night; only now, drunk and tired, did they seem to be able to cross it.

He wanted to spend forever like this. 

Well, then. 

“Hey, Tim?” Kon asked. 

“Hmm?” Tim’s eyes opened slowly. 

“I’m. Not great at getting over you.” 

Tim was silent for a moment. “It’s only been a month.” 

“Yeah, but.” Kon made to gesture at his himself, only to realize that Tim’s face was angled away from him, his hair hiding him from view. “It’s kinda getting worse.” 

“Worse?” 

“The, you know.” Kon really wished he was better at this. Hadn’t he considered himself smooth just last week? “Being in love with you thing.” 

Those blue eyes still weren’t looking at him. “I thought we agreed it’s too difficult. That _I’m_ too difficult.” 

Ah. There lay the rub. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at his friend’s self-deprecating dramatics, Kon gently took him by the shoulder. “Turns out, I don’t want easy. I want you.” 

Finally, Tim looked at him, his eyes big and hopeful in the lamplight. “Are you sure? Because. You gotta be sure. I’m not doing this again.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kon smiled. 

“…and you couldn’t have figured that out about a month ago?” 

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.” 

Turned out, Kon hadn’t lost his ability to get laid, after all. 


End file.
